Waterloo Road's Got Talent
by Well-Good-Luck-With-That
Summary: It's Waterloo Road's end of term Talent show and Finn and Josh have a band, who will win? Josh/Nate and Josh/Finn friendship. Review's are love.


**Gone back to Waterloo Road I know. I just can't find myself in the mood for Torchwood these days, I will of course finish any Torchwood fics but won't be writing any new one's for a while. So recently in Waterloo Road I've fell sorta in love with Josh/Nate but there seems to be no fics on them:( so, I thought I would take the matter into my own hands:) Please, enjoy and review:**

"Dad, we need to leave, like, now." Josh called out. "It's almost 20 past."

"Alright, alright, keep your hair on, just preparing myself for the talent show this afternoon." Tom told him laughing at Josh's expression.

"Please tell me you're joking?"

Tom grinned and winked, walking towards the door. Josh rolled his eyes when his phone beeped. He grinned as he read the text and barged past Tom at the door. "Come on!" Tom shook his head and followed.

WR

Tom strode into the staff room and set his brief case down, heading to the little kitchen-ette.

"Morning Tom." Francesca said happily pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Morning Cesca. Ready for the show this afternoon?" He asked.

"Somehow I don't think the kids will be very interested in me reciting Spanish poetry." She laughed.

"Ah well, we can't all be as talented as me." Tom grinned as Cesca hit his arm.

"What are you doing then?"

"Nothing really, I'm just going to see Josh."

"Ahh, yes, his and Finns band. I heard them practising the other day, their pretty good y'know?" Cesca told him.

"Well actually I don't know. Josh never let's me hear them practise for some reason, which makes me very worried about this afternoon." Tom told her.

"I'm sure they'll be amazing." Cesca said patting Tom on the shoulder and moving to sit down.

"Your son's spending a lot of time around that other lad, the one with the funny hair, what's his name?" Grantly was saying looking up from his newspaper.

"Nate?" Cesca asked.

"That's the one. Josh and Mr Gurney an item now Tom?" Grantly asked intently.

"You should know better than to listen to classroom gossip Grantly." Tom told him putting his mug in the sink.

"So it's true?"

Tom went over and leant down next to Grantly. "My son's relationship status is nothing of your concern, you got that?"

"Yep." Grantly said gulping.

"Good." Tom stood up and left the staff room without another word.

"Do you have to wind him up? He's still having a hard time dealing with all this." Cesca told Grantly.

"Merely interested in the lives of my pupils." Grantly told her.

Every teacher in the staff room turned to stare at Grantly. He looked around at them all before picking his newspaper up and turning to the finance section.

WR

"Y'right Finn?" Josh said running up to the boy.

"Yeah mate. You all set for the show?"

"Of course."

"They're gonna love it!" Finn grinned.

"Who's gonna love what?" Ronan came up behind them both and hit them both on the arm.

"Our band." Josh said. Ronan looked confused. "For the talent show…this afternoon?"

"Ohh! You guys are performing? But no one is ever allowed to see your 'band'." Ronan said, using air quotes when he said 'band'.

"This is the first time." Finn told him. Ronan still looked unsure. "Look mate, it's gonna be amazing, spread the word yeah?"

Ronan grinned. "Imma make bets on you guys to win. Do me proud boys!" He said walking up to a couple of year 7.

Josh and Finn grinned. "Hey, it's your boyfriend!" Finn exclaimed as Nate began approaching them.

"Shutup Finn!" Josh said digging his elbow into his side.

Finn grinned. "I'll leave you two too it ay?" He grinned one more time, winked at Josh, and then walked away smirking.

Josh shook his head smiling. "You gotta love him."

"Please, don't make me." Nate said sarcastically.

Josh laughed. "Let's go." He said as the two began slowly walking to their first lesson. "So, looking forward to the show?"

"Hmm. Kind of. More looking forward to seeing everyone else perform then myself." Nate told him.

"Why's that?"

"Dunno. Just can't get into the mood of guitar playing today. I'm looking forward to your 'band' though. I think most people are. Rumour is, your pretty good."

Josh smiled. _'How does Ronan get word round so fast?'_ He thought. "You'll be amazing."

Nate turned to him and smiled. "Thanks, so will you. Well this is my class. See you at the show?"

"Sure." They were stood outside Nate's class. The corridors were pretty much empty because they'd taken too long getting there. "So I should be going…"

"Yeah…" Neither made any move to leave. They made eye contact. Nate started leaning in and Josh did the same.

"Gurney! Get inside this classroom before I fail you right on the spot!" Mr Budgen shouted, making the boys jump.

"I'll see you later." Nate said before hurrying into the room.

"You, Stevenson might wanna hurry along to your class too, wouldn't want your dad finding out you'd been skipping class would you?"

"No sir."

"Hurry along then." Grantly told him before disappearing into his room.

WR

"Right boys, I've got about 50 bet's on you guys to win, so you'd better alright?" Ronan told Finn and Josh backstage.

"Well you don't have to worry, we're gonna breeze through this aren't we Josh?" Finn said, slinging an arm around Josh.

"Too right. The competition isn't much." Josh said.

"Well, I'll see you after then." Ronan made to leave. "Make me proud!" He called grinning.

Nate came off stage with his guitar. The audience applauded him politely. "You were great!" Josh told him when he came off.

"Thanks." Nate smiled and hugged him.

They were leaning in again to kiss when Finn cleared his throat. "Stop kissing your boyfriend and hurry up! We're on."

Josh and Nate rolled their eyes and Josh just shrugged. "Good luck." Nate said.

"Thanks." Josh and Finn waited in the wings while Nate went and took a seat.

"Now, I haven't heard their band myself but I'm sure they will be very good." Miss Fisher was saying. "Please, put your hands together for Shattered Intent, our last act of the afternoon."

As the two walked onto the stage the school erupted into cheers. Ronan led the whistling and clapping grinning at his mates.

"Hello Waterloo Road!" Finn shouted into the mic, causing the audience to start cheering all over again. The boys were both grinning. Ronan had done well at spreading the word. The teacher's were all rolling their eyes at the over-reaction of the students, but let them have their fun as it was the final act.

Finn and Josh nodded at the band behind them to start up the music and they both got their electric guitars ready. The lights in the whole room went dark and the only light was on the stage. The students got out of their seats and started a rave to the music, pushing all the chairs out of the way. A few teacher's tried to stop the riot but gave up when they realised they were outnumbered. Tom looked proudly at his son, even if he was causing this chaos.

Josh leant forward to the mic and sang.

'_Am I more than you bargained for yet?  
I've been dying to tell you, anything, you wanna hear,  
Cause that's just who I am this week.'_

Finn took over the singing whilst Josh focused on the guitar.

'_Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum,  
I'm just a notch on your bedpost,  
But your just a line in a song,'_

Josh took over again.

'_Drop a heart, break a name…'_

Finn sung the next line looking at Josh and smirking, indicating towards his sexuality.

'_We're always sleeping it and sleeping, for the wrong team!'_

They both joined in together and the audience went into a mega-rave. The teacher's at the back, shaking their heads, they didn't really think the band would be this good and are a bit worried about the chaos going on on the floor. Tom looked shocked. Why hadn't he heard the band before?

_'We're going down down in an earlier round,  
and sugar we're going down swinging,  
I'll be your number one with a bullet,  
A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it!'_

The boys sung the chorus twice and then concentrated on playing the music. They were thrilled at the reaction they were getting and grinned at each other. Josh looked towards Tom and he nodded at him proudly and smiling.

'_Is this more than you bargained for yet  
Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet  
Wishing to be the friction in your jeans'_

Josh sung, winking at Nate. He saw Nate laugh and wink back. Tom rolled his eyes at the boys.

'_Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song'_

The two joined in again for the chorus. The school was having a really good time, like they were at a proper concert.

The boys finished the song and the whole school exploded into applause and Finn walked over to Josh and ruffled his hair. They were both grinning. "Thank you, Waterloo Road!" Josh called over the shouting and whistling.

The boys walked off stage blowing kisses to the audience, milking the attention for all it was worth. They were on a high buzz. As they jumped backstage Josh saw Nate and just went for it. He ran to him and kissed him sloppily.

He pulled back and grinned. "How'd we do?" He asked smiling.

"Fantastic! Although you know that due to the audience's reaction." Nate laughed. Tom walked backstage to see his song give Nate another kiss. He cleared his throat.

"Dad!" Josh had the decency to blush. "Did you like it?"

"Yeah. You were great Josh! You made me proud." Tom grinned ruffling his boys hair.

"Y'right Mr Clarkson? Enjoy the show?" Finn asked.

"Finn, you know it's Tom now. And you were great, both of you."

Finn grinned at him. "You coming out? Their gonna announce the winner." Tom told them as they all walked out and into the audience. There were no chairs anymore so they had to stand.

"Well. That was one talent show Waterloo Road shan't forget in a long time!" Miss Fisher was saying. "I've spoken to our judges and I'd like you all to know that everyone who took part did brilliantly. But there can only be one winner!" Miss Fisher opened the envelope in her hands. "The winner is…Shattered Intent!" Waterloo Road erupted into applause again and Ronan began collecting his money.

Josh and Finn made their way onto the stage. "Well I have to say, I expected this all along." Finn said cheekily into the mic. Tom, Grantly and a few other teachers rolled their eyes whilst the others laughed.

"Well, Thank you for voting for us judges and I hope everyone has a good half term." Josh into the mic before making to leave with Finn.

"Encore! Encore! Encore!" The audience was shouting. Finn and Josh looked at each other and grinned, then they looked at Miss Fisher. She nodded smiling. They picked up their guitars. The teacher's that were still in the mosh of students quickly picked their way out and ran to the back of the room so they weren't caught in the mosh pit.

The music started again and Josh half said some words.

'_The future is bulletproof  
The aftermath is secondary  
It's time to do it now and do it loud  
Killjoys make some noise!'_

The boys joined in together at half screaming the next words together and jumping up and down along with the audience.

'_Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)'_

Josh took the lead with the first verse.

'_Drugs, Gimme Drugs, Gimme Drugs,  
I don't need it, but I'll sell what you got  
Take the cash, and I'll keep it  
Eight legs to the wall, hit the gas, kill 'em all  
And we crawl! And we crawl! And we crawl!  
You'll be my detonator,'_

The teacher's looked halfway between enjoying the performance and angry at the chosen song. They decided to let it go much to Tom's relief. Finn took over the singing.

'_Love, Gimme love, Gimme love,  
I don't need it, but I'll take what I want  
From your heart, and I'll keep it  
In a bag, in a box, with an "x" on the floor  
GIMME MORE! GIMME MORE! GIMME MORE!  
Shut up and sing it with me'_

The boys joined together again in the chorus and were really getting into it, jumping around and shouting along with the audience.

'_Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)  
From mall security  
To every enemy  
We're on your property  
Standing in "V" formation  
Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)  
Let's blow an artery  
Eat plastic surgery  
Keep your apology  
Give us more  
DETONATION!'_

The music was fast and loud. The lights were flashing around the dark room. Grantly was covering his ears in a corner trying to read his newspaper. The other teacher's seemed to be enjoying themselves though not quite as much as the pupils, who were raving and moshing, and Tom and Chris were trying to make sure a real, violent mosh pit didn't break out. Finn took to the singing but only sang two lines.

'_More! Gimme more! Gimme more!  
Let me tell you 'bout the sad man_

Josh 'replied' to Finn's singing.  
_  
'Shut up and let me see your jazz hands  
Remember when you were a MADMAN?  
THOUGHT YOU WAS BATMAN!  
And hit the party with a gas can  
KISS ME YOU ANIMAL!'_

They burst into the chorus again much to the delight of the audience. The song slowed down a lot. Finn started more speaking instead of singing.

'_Right here, right now  
All the way in Battery City  
The little children raised their open filthy palms  
Like tiny daggers up to heaven'_

Josh took over the speaking/singing. Looking worried at Finn. Finn nodded as if to say, Do it! Josh gulped and said/sang.  
_  
'And all the Juvee halls  
And the Ritalin rats  
As angels made from neon and fucking garbage  
SCREAM OUT!  
"What will save us?"  
And the sky opened up'_

The teachers were shocked at the swearing but let it pass over as the boys sung together again.

'_Everybody wants to change the world  
Everybody wants to change the world  
But no one, no one wants to die  
I Wanna try, I Wanna try, I Wanna try,  
I Wanna try, I Wanna try, I Wanna try!  
Now  
I'll be your detonator'_

There was a break for music until they broke out into the chorus one last time.

'_Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)  
Make no apology  
It's death or victory  
On my authority  
Crash and burn  
Young and loaded  
Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)  
Drop like a bullet shell  
Dress like a sleeper cell  
I'd rather go to hell  
Then be in  
Purgatory  
Cut my hair  
Gag and bore me  
Pull this pin  
Let this world  
Explode.'_

Waterloo Road erupted once again in louder cheers and whistles. They started to chant as the two came off stage. "Finn! Josh! Finn! Josh!"

"Thank you again!" Finn shouted over everyone.

Josh went over to Tom. "Good as the first?" He asked.

"Ask your audience." Tom laughed.

"You were fantastic Josh!" Cesca told him.

"Thanks Ms. Montoya." Josh said.

Nate bounded over and put an arm around Josh and kissed his cheek. "You were great again!" He said.

Josh was blushing at the kiss, but thanked him anyway.

"You wanna come round tonight Nate? We're going for pizza to celebrate, I think Finn's coming too." Tom asked the boy.

"I'd love to. If that's okay with you Josh?" He asked looking at him.

Josh rolled his eyes. "Obviously."

"Are we going?" Finn asked as he walked over.

"Yeah, Nate's coming too." Josh told him.

"Cool. Wait…does that mean I have to watch you two making moon-eyes at each other all evening?" Finn asked.

"Yep."

Finn sighed. "Great."

"Come on then boys, let's go home and get changed and we can go." Tom said. "See you lot after half term." He said to the other teacher's.

"Night Tom and er…" Cesca looked at the three boys. "Good luck." She laughed.

They all started walking out when Nate pulled Josh back when they were in the corridor. "You really were amazing up there Josh."

"Thank you, so were you." Josh blushed.

Nate leaned in towards him. They finally kissed each other properly. Josh decided it was now or never, and slipped his tongue into Nate's mouth.

At this point Finn had turned to see where they'd got to. "Guys I…woah!" Finn turned back round and past Tom.

"Finn?" He asked, confused.

"Do not turn around!" Was all Finn said as he walked to the car.

Tom slowly turned round. He saw his son making out with Nate and quickly turned back, got out his keys and unlocked the car hurridly.

"Did try to warn you Mr Clarkson." Finn grinned at him.

"Shutup!" Tom said half smiling at the boy. "And get in the car."

**Fin. Hope you liked it, it wasn't the best fic I've written but it's my first Josh/Nate. I hope I portrayed the characters alright. Why is Waterloo Road fanfic not that popular? I would've though Josh/Nate would be canon. Ahh well, review please:)**


End file.
